Nrvnqsr Chaos
Statistics Edit Name: Nrvnqsr "Nero" Chaos. Originally known as Fabro Rowan. Origin: Tsukihime Classification: Vampire (Dead Apostle Ancestor) Gender: '''Male '''Age: At least 1,000 years old Tier: '''| B-2 to '''C-1 '''with weakest beasts, at least '''D-1 '''with normal beasts, '''D-3 '''with strongest beasts | '''Destructive Capacity: Wall Level '''to '''Building Level '''with weakest beasts (Capable of causing some trouble for Shiki Tohno and weakened Arcueid to the point that they had to retreat), at least '''Town Level '''with normal beasts (Burial Agency members like Ciel can fight with Servants, and given that they hunt Dead Apostle threats, he should be at least this powerful), '''higher '''with 999th Beast), possibly '''Mountain Level '''with strongest beasts (Contains Phantasmal Beasts within his body that should be comparable to Rider Medusa's Pegasus) '''Speed: At least Hypersonic+ '''with '''High Hypersonic '''combat speed (Should be capable of keeping up with Servants via powerscaling) '''Durability: At least Building Level '''normally (Cleaved in half by a weakened Arcueid, regeneration and his existence as a concept of Chaos makes him very hard to kill. '''Continent Level '''with Soil of Genesis. '''Intelligence: Genius. Nrvnqsr became a Dead Apostle through his own magical research, an exceptionally rare case, and has devoted himself to the research of the nature of his own body. Has over a thousand years of magical knowledge and combat experience. Stamina: Very high (Has never actually shown tiring) Range: '''Several dozen of meters with ground animals. Few kilometers with birds '''Weaknesses: '''The sun Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Absorption, Shapeshifting, Non-Corporeal, Hypnosis, Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 5, and 7), Regeneration (Low-High) Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Lair of the Beast King (獣王の巣, Jūō no Su): Nrvnqsr's Reality Marble, which is deployed in his own body as opposed to the world. Due to this, he can use it indefinitely along as he has the energy for it, as it avoids the corrective impulse of the World. This Reality Marble allows him to absorb and merge his existence with that of others, turning them into a part of his body which he can manipulate as chaos. His body lacks direction, form, and meaning. Nrvnqsr is composed of 666 Beasts, which make up his body's chaos. Each beast is an extension of him, and each one can take the form of any possible animal on Earth, even Phantasmal Species such as unicorns and even a dragon. As long as he lives, the beasts will return to him and be reborn in his chaos. This, combined with his nature as a mass of formless chaos, makes him extremely difficult to kill, as he and all his beasts must be killed simultaneously. He can condense all his beasts into one form, known as the 999th Beast, the ultimate expression of his strength. Soil of Genesis: A spell taught to him by Roa, which allows him to manipulate five hundred of his parts' chaotic matter into an imprisoning mass named Soil of Genesis, which requires the same firepower needed to obliterate an entire continent in order to destroy. Category:Character Profiles Category:Nasu Verse Category:Tsukihime Category:Tier B Category:Tier C Category:Tier D